Gone for Good
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Alice leaves the town of Springwood along with her father and son. One shot


_A Nightmare on Elm Street and its characters are owned by Warner Brothers. This takes place after the events of the fifth movie and before the sixth film. I own nothing._

Alice raced down the hallway as she heard her newborn son Jacob crying. She picked him up from his play pen where he usually slept as well and held the child right next to her. "There there little one, it's all right, it's all right," Alice cooed, whispering to get her son to stop crying. She checked her son's diaper to see if it needed to be changed and sure enough it did.

As she placed her baby on the counter top to change the diaper, Alice's father walked in from the back.

"Hey sweetie," Dennis Johnson, Alice's father said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey dad."

Dennis looked at Alice changing Jacob's diaper. "Need some help?"

Alice shook her head. "Nah, I got it. Thanks anyway."

Dennis walked over to Jacob's play pin and started to fold it after he grabbed his grandson's blanket. "Do we have anything else in the house besides Jabob's play pin?"

"No," Alice said as she was almost finishing changing Jacob's diaper.

"Alright then," Dennis said as he carried the play pin. He gave Jacob's blanket to Alice and headed outside to pack the play pin in the storage that was hooked up to his truck.

"There, all better," Alice said as she smiled at her son. He gave a playful smile back to his mother as Alice picked him up.

As Dennis walked in, he looked around the house. He caught Alice doing the same thing. "You ready to go Alice?"

"Yeah," Alice looked at her father and nodded. "The sooner we get out of this town, the better."

It had been a while since Alice's last confrontation with the child slasher known as Freddy Krueger. She had defeated him twice now and knew if he did show up again that he could possibly kill her and her son. However, Alice knew that if Freddy was alive right now that he was extremely weak and wouldn't pose a threat at this moment. She decided that it would be best for her, her son, and her father to move as far away from Springwood Ohio and never look back. Alice knew that there would be no way Freddy would try to get her or her son if they were living somewhere else.

As they all got in the car, Alice's father started it and drove away from the place they called home.

"Portland Oregon," Dennis said as he continued to drive. "Never been there, but I'm glad the company has a business over there so I can work. That and we can get away from you know who."

The 'you know who' Dennis was referring to was Freddy. Alice smiled. "You know daddy, I think I know what I'm going to do when we get to Portland."

"Oh yea, what's that?" Dennis glanced over to his daughter and then back at the road.

"I think I'm going to go enroll in one of the local community colleges there, get my basic classes out of the way, then hopefully transfer over to the local university and become a nurse."

Alice's dad smiled. "That's a really admirable goal Alice. I gotta say, I'm real proud of you princess. Your brother and mother would be proud of you too."

"Thanks, although I don't know if mom would have approved of me having a child at such an early age," Alice looked at Jacob who was in his car seat beside his mother and grandfather sleeping.

"Don't worry about that," Dennis said. "Mom would have been proud of you no matter what, and I'm proud of you too. So once we get settled in we can stop by and look at some courses for you at one of the community colleges."

Alice smiled. She was glad she was finally moving on with her life. She looked over to the side and saw the 'Welcome to Springwood' sign. The truck passed it and Alice felt a deep sign of relief pass over her. She knew now Freddy could not get to her or to her son. Her life was going to be better now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the dream world, Freddy sat on the couch in his drafty and dreary house. He was too weak to cause any trouble and kill kids but knew it would be only a matter of time before he could go out and terrorize children that fell asleep now that he could move around the town of Springwood instead of being confined to Elm Street. And it was all thanks to one woman named Alice.

_Alice, _Freddy thought. The very name drove the man insane. The first order of business was to kill Alice and kill her kid as well. It would only be a matter of time…

Suddenly Freddy felt something. A presence that Freddy could feel was now gone. There were two teenagers that had managed to escape his grasp. One was a woman named Yvonne. Freddy couldn't feel her presence anymore. He figured the woman was dead or got smart and moved away. _Probably moved away, _Freddy thought. Yvonne wasn't a concern to Freddy. The other person that managed to escape his clutches was Alice Johnson and she had done so twice which made Freddy mad. Getting to Alice was of tremendous importance because he wanted his revenge on the little piggy and her brat kid. Freddy could no longer feel Alice or her son in the town of Springwood. _She left Springwood_. His nemesis was no longer in the town and Freddy knew she would never return. She had wised up, something Nancy didn't do as Nancy came back and became a victim of Freddy. It didn't matter now. Freddy could never get to Alice. It didn't even matter if Alice lived on an Elm Street in London as Freddy was confined to the town of Springwood Ohio and could never leave the area.

Perhaps it was best to let Alice go. After all she had a newborn child. That child brought back memories Freddy had of his own daughter. _Yes,_ he thought, his own child. He could feel her presence. She was close, very close. He was beginning to form a plan so he could be reunited with his own daughter. _Then she can help bring me to other towns so I can kill, _Freddy thought with a smile…


End file.
